Invasion of the Hunter Home
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Set during book/series one. Jeff Morgan is invited over to dinner by Mrs Hunter, allowing him the chance to wreak havoc upon the place.
1. The Call

**CHAPTER ONE: THE CALL**

The distinctive ringing noise of the telephone penetrated Jeff Morgan's concentration. Grumbling angrily under his breath, he slammed his textbook shut, then straightened up from where he had been stooped over his desk. Jeff strode out of his fit for a king bedroom and onto the landing. His fingers deftly plucked the phone off of the hook, Jeff sneering at the mouthpiece as he snapped:

"Hello?"

Down the other line, a woman's voice flittered into his ear. "Oh hello, it's Teresa Hunter. May I speak to Jeff please?"

Jeff snorted. "You _are_ speaking to him, Mrs Hunter."

What came was an embarrassed muttering and apology, which Jeff tuned out before words emerged that made him listen in, a gleeful grin lighting up his freckled features.

He purred: "Dinner at your house? Of course! I'll be there in half an hour."

Not bothering to listen to her farewell or provide one of his own, Jeff ended the call, setting the phone back into place. He went back to his bedroom, changing out of his pristine school uniform into a tailored suit. Though he would be going to a dump, he needed to make a _good impression_.

After finishing combing his mop of red hair, Jeff pulled on his shoes and pocketed his phone. On his way out of his house, he called out good-byes to his parents, stopping to leer at the maid as she bent over to clean behind the sofa.

Jeff shut the front door and started his trek to the Hunter house. On the exterior, his cold eyes glinted dangerously, warning anyone who _dared_ to look at him that they would sincerely regret such an action.

However internally, he was jumping for joy. Now he had the chance to torment Wheezy in the weakling's _own home!_

' _And his idiot of an older brother and that clever Glass girl.'_

Jeff smirked as he rounded the corner into the street which housed the Hunters and Glass family. He couldn't _wait_ to see their faces at his appearance.

' _And they can't kick me out! Otherwise, Mrs Hunter will have a go at them!'_

As he neared the house, Jeff withdrew his phone and scrolled through his contacts till he hit 'Peter.' He shot off a quick text to his fellow Prefect, detailing the events of his evening with a chuckle. Whilst Jeff was striding up to the front door, Peter responded with:

' **Great! Make sure you terrify Wheezy enough that he pisses himself.'**

Jeff snickered at this as he rang the door-bell, tapping off:

' **Will do, brilliant idea, Peter. I'll message you later.'**

He sent the text then pocketed the phone, plastering on a dazzling smile, which showed off his perfect teeth as the door opened.

"Hello, Mrs Hunter. _My!_ _What a lovely dress you have on!"_

Mrs Hunter giggled to herself as she stepped aside, allowing Jeff to enter.

"Why, thank you Jeff! What would you like to drink?"

Jeff scoped the hall-way whilst Mrs Hunter shut the door, bustling past him into the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water please, Ma'am."

Mrs Hunter's cheeks glowed rosy as she began pouring a glass with water from the tap. _'Oh, what a gentleman! The boys could take a few notes from him.'_

She located Jeff in the living room, handing over the drink to the seated boy. Jeff took a sip, then asked cheerily:

"Where are the others?"

"Dinah is upstairs and the boys are out with their friends. You know Mandy, Ian and Ingrid, don't you?"

Jeff nodded. "Oh yes, we encounter each other at school _a_ _lot."_ Thankfully, Mrs Hunter didn't detect the slight sneer in his voice, instead exclaiming:

"Oh, Jeff! You look _wonderful_ in that suit! I'm sure that it would fit Lloyd. What shop did you get it from?"

As Jeff enlightened her, he thought: _'Only the BEST can shop there. So your son has NO CHANCE of buying this suit and at least it looks better than that god awful dress you have on.'_

The sound of feet padding down the stairs sparked Jeff's interest. He smirked as Dinah Glass entered the living room, her hazel eyes immediately landing on him. What resulted, a brief dose of surprise and fear flashing across her face, caused his smirk to broaden. Dinah, once again stoic faced, wrenched her gaze from the hated Prefect onto her foster mother.

"Mrs Hunter, may I set the table?"

Teresa nodded happily, declaring that she would be in the kitchen and to call if anyone needed anything. Waiting for Mrs Hunter to leave, Jeff set his glass down, then reclined on the sofa, sneering:

"Well, look who it is! _The Orphan!_ Still missing your family, Glass?"

The lower half of her face remained impassive, but Dinah's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am an orphan and my parents died when I was one. I barely knew them. What are you doing here, Jeff?"

Jeff smirked in a smug manner, remarking: "I was invited to dinner as a _friend of the family."_

Dinah felt horror build up inside her. Evidently, Mrs Hunter had brushed off her son's announcements about what Jeff was _truly like,_ instead being fooled by his façade of friendliness enough to warrant an invite over.

Dinah went to retort when the front door slammed. Her narrowed eyes widened as she heard Lloyd call out:

"Mum? Is dinner ready yet? Me and H are starving!"

Jeff smirked as he glanced at his Rolex, purring: _"And just when things were starting to get boring…"_

Lloyd Hunter slid into the living room in his socks, shouting:

"MUM! Is dinner re-"

He ground to a halt, speech wise, when he spotted who was on the sofa. His jaw dropped as Mrs Hunter re-entered the living room, smiling merrily. She disregarded her eldest son's facial expression and exclaimed enthusiastically:

"I know it's a bit of a surprise, but I invited Jeff over to eat dinner with us this evening! Isn't that great, Lloyd?!"

Lloyd choked, loosening his collar. "Y-Y-Yeah, _g-great."_

His gaze connected with Dinah's as Harvey's high pitched voice drifted in.

"Mum? Can we have pork chops? I'm really craving som-"

Like his brother, Harvey cut off mid-sentence upon encountering the person on the sofa. He gasped in fear, beginning to tremble. His _tormentor_ was grinning right at him, grey eyes lit up in wicked glee.

Harvey squeaked when Jeff spoke in a fake cheery tone. "Hello, Harvey! Good to see you! You too, Lloyd! Dinah and I were just chatting about school and how _simply marvellous_ it is! Don't you two agree?"

The two brothers ignored their mother's gesture to answer, opting to gawp at each other. Both of their minds were filled with the same sentence:

' _This can_ _ **NOT**_ _be happening.'_

Mrs Hunter jumped when the ding of the microwave sounded. "Ooh! That's your dinner, Jeff! Come and get it!"

Jeff climbed to his feet, striding into the kitchen. Dinah hastily hurried after him to set the table as she had requested, whilst Mrs Hunter shooed her sons upstairs.

"Go and change into something presentable. Oh, this is going to be a _marvellous evening!"_


	2. The Dinner

**CHAPTER TWO: THE DINNER**

Lloyd and Harvey, after reluctantly dressing in their best attire, slunk out onto the landing, beginning to confer in hushed tones.

"I can't _believe_ Mum! I mean, inviting _Jeff Morgan_ of all people here!"

Harvey shook, hands clutching at his suit jacket. He was utterly terrified, wishing that he could stay under his bed covers and hug Teddy, instead of dining with his tormentor. Lloyd slipped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, stating sympathetically:

"I'll look out for you, H. Don't worry, Jeff wouldn't _dare_ hurt you here."

Harvey leant his head against Lloyd's chest, mumbling tearfully:

"You don't know him as well as I do, L. He'll do _anything it takes_ to torment me."

They broke apart when their mother called for them to come downstairs. The pair loped down and into the kitchen, dithering by the table. Mrs Hunter beamed at her sons as she set their plates down.

Jeff smirked from where he was sitting, drawling:

"Harvey, sit next to me please. I want to discuss the _Simpsons_ with you."

Harvey whimpered in fear, dragging his heels over to the chair next to Jeff, which he slumped in dejectedly. Mrs Hunter exclaimed:

"Oh, that's nice! I bet you two will be chatting for _hours!"_

Harvey nodded frantically as Jeff snickered, elbowing his favourite victim in the stomach. Harvey yelped, hastily turning it into a cough after a bewildered glance from his mother. Lloyd shot Jeff a glare as he slid into the chair opposite the Deputy Head Prefect. During that time, Dinah had gone upstairs to change and now she emerged, clad in a knee length plain dress.

She smiled shyly as Mrs Hunter admired her outfit, settling herself next to Lloyd with trepidation. She knew that this evening would _not_ go smoothly. After Mrs Hunter had seated herself at the head of the table and indicated to the children to dig in, she smiled at the guest.

"So Jeff, how are your Prefect duties?"

Instantly, a familiar smugness roused round Jeff as he declared proudly:

"Brilliant, Mrs Hunter. We are organised and efficient in every way. The Headmaster is proud of us and the fact that the six of us represent him and the school."

As Mrs Hunter probed Jeff for more about his status and what it entailed, Lloyd rolled his eyes.

' _Of course the git has to boast about it. Wonder if Mum would like the Prefect's little catchphrase?'_

Before Lloyd could initiate Jeff into spouting nonsense, his mother set her cutlery down and gestured at Jeff's clothing.

"I think what Jeff is wearing would suit _you,_ Lloyd. On the weekend, we'll have a browse at the shop where it came from. Jeff assured me that the suit is of _top quality."_

Lloyd scoffed, nibbling at a string of spaghetti. _'And did he mention the PRICE TAG?! Anyway, I wouldn't want to wear something that JEFF MORGAN has had his greedy mitts on.'_

Dinah stirred her food around her plate, uncomfortable at how _easy_ it was for Jeff to come across as a 'sweet, caring, young man.' Frankly, it sickened her and she couldn't wait for this dinner to be over.

' _I'd rather take the abuse from Lloyd. At least, he doesn't PRETEND to be something he is not.'_

On the other side of the table, as expected, Harvey was having his own issues. Another reason why he didn't want Jeff in his house, apart from the obvious, was because of his messy eating habits. Every meal Harvey ate, _especially_ when in a safe environment, resulted in _utter_ _chaos._

His clothes would be stained, sometimes beyond salvation. The tablecloth splattered with remains of his food, alongside streaks of culinary delights in Harvey's fair hair and on his round face. He always felt bad for his mother whenever they had company round, as he could tell that she was humiliated at his appalling table manners.

And today was no exception. Harvey cringed as his mother sighed in an exasperated tone.

"Please try and get the mince to stay on your fork until it gets to your mouth, sweetheart."

Jeff snickered between mouthfuls at this, relishing at the fact that the weakling's stupid fat face was burning bright with shame. Jeff swallowed down the _shit_ he had been served, curling his lip when he noticed tears in _Wheezy's_ eyes.

' _What a BABY!'_

He cleared his plate, then placed his cutlery down, skimming his thin lips with the edge of the napkin.

"Oh! That was delicious, Mrs Hunter! Compliments to the chef!"

As Mrs Hunter blushed and thanked Jeff, the Prefect sneered in his mind:

' _Worst piece of CRAP I have EVER tasted in my entire life! Even dog food would be better than THIS!'_

Lloyd growled, guessing that Jeff was lying through his teeth. Mrs Hunter drew her chair back, preparing to gather the dirty plates when Jeff rose to his feet, holding up a hand.

"Let _me,_ Mrs Hunter. You have been slaving over that oven for the last forty five minutes. Please let me clear the dishes. It is the _least_ I can do."

Lloyd and Harvey's mother looked on, thoroughly impressed. Whilst Jeff gathered the dishes together and began to wash up, she raised an eyebrow at her sons in a way of saying:

' _See? Be more like Jeff.'_

"When hell freezes over…" Lloyd mumbled under his breath. Harvey was shaking in his seat by now. He was _terrified_ of what Jeff had in store for him and the mere thought of being hurt in his own home sent bile rushing up his throat. Harvey murmured:

"Mum? Can I go to my room please?"

He deflated when his mother snapped, eyes marvelling over the 'perfect gentleman' that had saved her from the plight of washing up.

"No, Harvey, we have a guest. It is impolite to not be in their company."

At the sink, Jeff smirked. _So the pathetic weakling had tried to escape from him? Well, he would be paying for that!_

A quiet voice piped up next, apologetic and anxiousness within.

"May I be excused please, Mrs Hunter? It's just that I have homework to finish off."

"Of course, Dinah! I know schoolwork is important in this day and age. Would you like any dessert? We're having apple crumble and custard."

"No thank you, Mrs Hunter. Dinner was lovely by the way."

Dinah stood up and retreated upstairs, gracing Harvey with a sympathetic look, glad that he smiled back, displaying no hard feelings. Lloyd was fuming at what _she_ had done, declaring:

"But that's unfair! How comes _Dinah_ gets to go upstairs and H doesn't?!"

Mrs Hunter, after getting out the apple crumble and custard, folded her arms over her chest, utterly unimpressed.

"As she is going to do something _productive._ All Harvey would do is watch television."

Lloyd grumbled under his breath: _"Pure favouritism."_

Her tone and expression softened somewhat as her vision encountered her youngest son's miserable face.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to be horrible. How about an extra portion of crumble?"

At the prospect of more food, Harvey's face lit up. Jeff sniped in his mind:

' _It's sickening how lovey dovey these Hunters are! At least MY Mother doesn't call me 'sweetie'! Disgusting!'_

Once the three boys had been handed their desserts, Mrs Hunter started preparing her husband's dinner.

Lloyd and Jeff glared at one another as they ate their custard smothered crumble. Harvey practically gulped his down, the warm, sticky custard plastered on his face. He put his spoon down when finished and wiped his face with a napkin before his mother could clean it for him.

Jeff finished off his portion, then waited for Mrs Hunter to be checking the oven. He leant over and whispered in Harvey's ear:

"Fatty."

Instantly, tears sprung to Harvey's eyes and he slumped in his seat again. Lloyd gritted his teeth, swiping at Jeff under the table with his foot. The Prefect yelped as he was kicked in the balls, hissing furiously under his breath:

" _You are_ _so DEAD, Lloyd Hunter!"_

Mrs Hunter glanced at the clock on the wall, then declared:

"Jeff, would your Mother mind if you stayed a bit longer?"

Jeff wrenched his gaze from the older Hunter boy, triumphant smile dazzling the _bitch._

"There would be no problem, Mrs Hunter! May I ask why?"

What their mother uttered next, made both Lloyd and Harvey gasp in terror and fear.

Jeff's eyes lit up as he purred in a tone that had danger written all over it.

"Why, I would _love_ to stay for a few more hours!"


	3. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER THREE: THE AFTERMATH**

Upon hearing this news, Mrs Hunter cried out: "Excellent!"

She beamed brightly, unaware of how much trouble she had landed her children in. "I suppose I'll give your Mother a call. Don't want her wondering where you are!"

Jeff smirked, standing up and collecting the empty dishes. He strode over to the sink, scheming in his head what he could do to the _rebels,_ now that they were unsupervised.

Lloyd and Harvey clambered to their feet when their mother flapped her hands at them.

"Alright boys, upstairs now."

The Hunter boys shared a broken glance before trailing over to the door-way of the kitchen. They dithered, waiting for their enemy to finish washing the dishes and being a suck-up. Unluckily for them, they didn't have to wait for too long. Jeff set the damp tea towel down, then took hold of Mrs Hunter's hand, pressing his thin lips to the pale skin of the back of the anatomy.

Mrs Hunter swooned slightly, astounded at how generous and polite Jeff was. Not to mention _charming._ From the door-way, Lloyd glowered, hands balled by his sides whilst Harvey felt queasy. And it was _not_ from the extra portion of apple crumble and custard he had devoured.

Mrs Hunter slipped her hand free, then addressed her sons.

"Lloyd, Harvey, why don't you show Jeff the new game on your PlayStation?"

Jeff smiled. "I would _love_ that! And you can show me your homework. See if it's up to expected standard and not of detention quality, you know me being a Prefect and all!"

He broke out into fake chuckles. Mrs Hunter laughed along, commenting:

"Oh, he is such a _joker!"_

Lloyd grimaced as Harvey whimpered. Their mother was utterly _fooled_ by his act! When the laughter had died down, Jeff sauntered over to Lloyd and Harvey, slinging his arms around their shoulders.

Jeff pulled them towards his chest, crushing Harvey with a vice-like grip. The youngest Hunter squeaked, fearing that he would lapse into an asthma attack, but thankfully, Jeff released both him and his older brother before that could occur.

Jeff chirped in a light hearted manner, a _huge_ contrast to his usual tone of voice.

"Well, chums! Show me the way!"

' _We're not your CHUMS, you PRICK!'_

Smirking cruelly at this thought, Lloyd suddenly plastered on a smile of pure delight. Aiming it at Jeff, he clapped the older boy on the back with as much force as he could muster, remarking:

"Alrighty, _chum!_ Follow me!"

Lloyd strode out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, leaving three baffled individuals, his mother, enemy and little brother, gawping after him.

Mrs Hunter turned her attention back to her husband's meal as Jeff slunk after Lloyd. Harvey gulped, scuttling after his tormentor up the stairs. Before entering the den, he noticed that Dinah's door was shut. Obviously, she did not want to be disturbed.

By Jeff or because she was finishing off homework, which was a crucial task? Harvey wasn't sure, but a part of him thought both reasons were justified. Mooching into the den, Harvey lingered by the door, ready to bolt. Lloyd was in the middle of checking the football results when Jeff sprawled across the sofa, stealing the television remote off of the older Hunter brother.

Lloyd glared, but did not attempt to get the remote back. If he did, then there would be consequences from their mother and a gloated speech courtesy of the _prick._ Jeff switched the channel to an educational one, then barked:

"Wheezy! Close the door!"

Harvey whimpered and did as commanded, flattening himself against the nearest wall. Lloyd creased his forehead up in anger, hissing:

"His name is _Harvey!"_

Jeff snorted, drawling: "Whatever." Before proceeding to answer all of the forthcoming questions correctly.

Lloyd seethed, even more so when Jeff hauled himself up, beginning his inspection of the den. The Deputy Head Prefect sneered at the numerous pictures of SPLAT taped up along the wall.

' _Bunch of pathetic troublemakers! At least they will be shown their TRUE VALUE once the Headmaster has taken over the country!'_

Jeff reached out, plucking a photograph off of the wall. It consisted of the five members of SPLAT, all posing outside the theme park. Curling his lip, Jeff commented:

"A theme park? What a _waste of time."_

Lloyd shot forwards with a cry, vainly attempting to catch the shreds that fluttered to the floor. Jeff brushed his hands on his suit.

"I do not want anything _contaminating_ me. Wheezy!"

Instantly, Harvey snapped his gaze from where it had been penetrating the floor up to eye level. His chocolate brown eyes held fear, fear that Jeff leapt on.

"Show me to your room!"

Harvey nodded frantically and turned, fumbling with the door. Lloyd rocketed towards Jeff, slamming the older boy against the wall. He hissed threateningly:

"You do _ANYTHING_ to Harvey, so help me, I will _kill you!"_

Jeff simply raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you got, Hunter? Now, _I am_ _a_ _guest,_ meaning you have to treat me with _respect._ Otherwise, I'll tell Mummy and you will be _fucked."_

Lloyd backed off at this, but his lips peeled back to reveal his feral snarl, lithe limbs trembling with the effort to cap a lid on his temper. Jeff smirked, then strode out of the den, snatching hold of Harvey's arm whilst doing so. The _weakling_ cried out as he was yanked onto the landing.

Lloyd hurried after them as Harvey pointed to his room. Jeff banged into the room, propelling Harvey onto his bed. He sneered at the décor of the room.

' _Bloody PLANES! And it is an absolute PIGSTY!'_

He rolled his eyes when Lloyd burst in, shouting:

"You can't do this! Get out of our house!"

Jeff faced Lloyd, slowly sauntering up to him. Faces inches away, Jeff clinched his victory.

"Oh, but I can and I will…."

The next few moments were a blur, but the outcome was Lloyd Hunter kneeling on the floor, balls bruised and lip bleeding. Jeff loomed over him, panting with exertion.

"I suggest you _leave_ , Hunter!"

Lloyd raked Jeff with a furious glare. "NEVER!"

Harvey cowered on his bed, cuddling his toy. Suddenly, the trio stilled upon hearing Mrs Hunter's voice drift up the stairs.

"Lloyd! Your Father wants you to meet him at the station."

The boy in question growled to himself. Why _now?!_ He resisted the urge to flip Jeff the finger when the Prefect stated smugly:

"Well, I guess that you _will_ be leaving after all."

Shooting Jeff a glare, Lloyd stamped out of his brother's bedroom, warning the Prefect to not do anything to his little brother. Once Lloyd had gone, Jeff shut the door and faced Harvey, chirping:

"At last! Just you and I, Wheezy. Oh, who's your little friend?"

Harvey willed back the tears as he sputtered: "T-Teddy. H-He's been with m-me since b-birth."

Jeff smiled sinisterly. "Has he now? Well, can I say _hello?"_

He darted forwards, ripping the toy out of the younger boy's arms. Jeff shook the teddy bear as Harvey pleaded with him, fearing that he would harm his cherished toy. Luckily for Harvey, Jeff tossed it aside without damaging it, opting to lean towards his victim instead.

Jeff sneered: "You are utterly _pathetic._ Relying on your Mummy and your Daddy and your _big brother._ YOU SICKEN ME! A _runt_ like you should be dead in the ground! Do you actually think that you are _worth something?!_ Well, let me enlighten you, Hunter. You are NOTHING! A JOKE! A SHIT STAIN KEPT AROUND TO MAKE OTHERS FEEL BETTER ABOUT THEMSELVES!"

Jeff grinned eagerly as the tears flowed. Reaching out a hand, the tip of his index finger brushed the tears away, leaving damp tracks on Harvey's round face. Jeff crooned:

"Now, calm down _little one._ I was merely joking. Wasn't I?"

Harvey gasped out what Jeff wanted to hear, crossing his legs furtively. Jeff smirked, then frowned as he observed Harvey's position. Why had he suddenly crossed his legs? However, he found out within seconds, as a great strain appeared on Harvey's round face.

' _Ah! So he needs to go to the toilet….'_

Jeff schooled his face into an impassive mask, but his grey eyes were lit up in glee. Waiting until Harvey had bolted to his feet, Jeff spoke mockingly.

"Awww, the lickle baba wants to go potty, does he? Well, I'll help you with that!"

A smirk unfurled across his face as he socked Harvey in the bladder. Jeff sniggered as the _baby_ cried out, face burning as he wet himself. Jeff eyed the soaked school trousers with a grimace before hissing:

"Now you are much more like a baby! If you tell _anyone_ what I did, then I will _hunt you down!"_

Harvey squeaked, covering his crotch with his hands, tears streaking down his face.

"I-I won't, Jeff. I p-promise."

Jeff grinned, eyes flickering towards the clock on the wall. A pout formed briefly as he noticed the time, but he was satisfied at what he had caused to his favourite victim. Shouldering past Harvey, Jeff strode onto the landing, stopping by the closed door.

He banged on the door, awaiting for the occupant to open it up. When Dinah didn't, he snarled loud enough for her to hear.

"You think that you can hide away from me? If so, you are less intelligent than you seem… _Orphan."_

With a last sneer, Jeff pounded down the stairs. When he slipped out of the front door after a lengthy chat with Mrs Hunter, he nearly banged into Lloyd as the boy and his father approached the front door.

Upon reaching the end of the drive way, he whipped out his phone, snickering as he texted Peter:

' **Just left the dump. Was a VERY SATISFYING evening. Riled Lloyd Hunter up and made Wheezy cry.'**

The reply came shortly. **'Glad you did. You will need to divulge all of the details tomorrow at school. I have to know… did you make Wheezy piss himself?'**

' **Yes, I did. The stupid baby started wailing per usual.'**

Jeff smirked as Peter responded with laughing emoji's, vowing to tell his fellow Prefect the whole scope about the evening spent at the Hunter home. Meanwhile, Lloyd had trampled up to his own bedroom, casting a forlorn glance at his brother's bedroom on the way. He heard the sound of crying, evidently due to Jeff, but knew that Harvey would only be livid if disturbed.

Sighing, Lloyd went over to his window and opened it, inhaling the fresh air. He liked to stand by it, gaze out across the neighbourhood and ponder about life. Yet this time, he didn't contemplate life. This time, he planned a bit of payback.

Grateful that his bedroom was at the front of the house, Lloyd narrowed his eyes as he spied Jeff at the end of the drive-way, scanning his phone.

' _You're going DOWN, Jeff Morgan.'_

Fishing around for an object he could use, Lloyd clenched his hand around a jar. It was mostly empty, having once contained facial cream. Lifting it up, Lloyd grinned. This would be _perfect._

He aimed, then fired, shutting the window and ducking away as soon as he done so. Jeff was so absorbed in his phone that he had tuned out everything around him, only knowing about the jar when it collided with the back of his head. Jeff fell forwards with a pained and shocked cry, landing on his knees.

He growled, his trousers sliced at the knees. His knees started stinging and he blinked back tears. Jeff groaned as something else came to attention.

His phone had fallen down the gutter.

' _Shit….. Mother is going to KILL ME.'_


End file.
